The New Life--Part 2
by DarkPrincess
Summary: Part 2 of the series. Logan discovers that Max is from Manticore and both contemplate over wether Max should stay with him or stay alone for her saftey


Author: Justine aka DarKPrincess  
Title: The New Life--Part 2  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with the network or anyone from Dark Angel...blah blah  
Summary for part 2: Max has run away from Manticore at 19 yrs old and is now free altough she is very afraid....she meets Logan and well just read. it's part 2!  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My eyes open and the sunlight dashes through my eyes like i've just been slapped altough it doesn't hurt. The strong light doesn't have any effect on me. In Manticore, they had operated on our eyes so that any kind of light wouldn't blind us.  
  
Anyhow, well, I stayed here the whole night and I don't plan on staying much longer. They always told us to keep moving so that we wouldn't get close or attached to anything. I actually agree on that. I can't get close to anyone. Especially not this Logan character whom I've just met. Right now, everything is just so complicated.Logan asked me to stay when I attempted to run out on him and stupid me,I stayed. How dare he have power over me like that. All this because I think he's nice and he treats me good. No one's ever cared for us, I don't know if he does care about me but it would be nice to know that he does. But get real, Max. That's the last thing I should have on my mind right now. I have to find a way to get out of here and now. I'm too close to Lydecker here and if I stay and he finds me, there's without a doubt that he'll probably kill me.  
  
I walk out the room and make my way down the hall towards the kitchen. As I walk, a wonderful smell fills the room. I finally make it in the kitchen and see Logan preparing the table. Table for two. I just stand here and watch him walk around the table, placing napkins, glasses and plates on it. The display looked beautiful once he was done. I finally decided to let him know that I was here.  
  
"Hi" I say.  
  
He turns to me and his face lightens up, " Hi yourself, good morning"   
  
I freeze. No one's ever said good morning to me, it sounds nice. We always use to be waken up at four every morning by a bell. It was loud and plainly annoying.  
  
He breaks the silence, "I've made us breakfast, come and join me" He motions to the chair beside him.  
  
I walk over to him and he pulls out the chair for me. I sit down and look at all the delicious treats in front of me. It's too beautiful to eat.  
  
He sits down on the chair opposite of me. We both start to eat and wow-- the food was incredibly good. I engorged every bite I took. I guess he noticed me making a fool out of myself because he let out a laugh.  
  
"I take it that you like my eggs?" He teases.  
  
I grin, "Yes, I love them, you're a great cook"  
  
"Thanks" He looks down and bites his lip before resuming to look up at me, "So...you tried to leave last night....why?"  
  
It was my turn to bite my lip, "Uhm, well, I can't stay here...with you" Was all could think of to say.  
  
His face turns blank, " I don't understand, I thought we agreed that you wou stay with me until I find you a place to stay."  
  
I pick up the napkin from the table and wipe my mouth a bit, "And i'm thankful for it, but the thing is, I can't stay here with you or in Seattle. That's just how it is"  
  
"But why? You're not in danger are you?I don't understand." He asks with such concern that it's turning my stomach upside down.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, you don't know anything about me" I snap.  
  
He raises his eyebrows, "You refuse to tell me anything about you" He snaps back.  
  
"And I still do. Whatever, it doesn't matter because i'm leaving now and you can't stop me" I stand up and walk away from the table. I rush to door but before getting a hold of the doorknob, I feel his firm grip on my arm.  
  
I hear him gasp, "You're one of the Manticore children" He whispers.  
  
I quickly jerk around in horror to face him, "How the hell did you know?"  
  
"I just saw the barcode on your neck" He replies.  
  
I quickly place my hair over my neck to try and hide it, "How do you know about Manticore, it's secret down there." I say hastily.  
  
"I'm a cyber journalist, I have my ways. Aren't your heads suppose to be shaved?" He asks me out of the blue.  
  
"When we were children yes, but that was because they always did test on our heads. (I know it's because Lydecker wanted them to look like soldiers, but this is fiction ;) ), I reply still so confused to how he could know about Lydecker and Manticore.  
  
"I see, and how did you run away?"Still holding my arm, he walks me to the couch and sits me down. He takes his place beside me.  
  
"They were all pathetic. It was just easy to run away. I guess I got out of there because I was in need of freedom. I needed it so bad, that I did everything in my power to get out and I did. I know he'll never stop looking for me. "  
  
"Lydecker?" He asks.  
  
I nod, "Yeah, that's why I've got to leave. He'll find me in no time."  
  
Logan sighed, "I'm sure that if you go running off into the streets now, he will find you. You're better being in hiding for a while before leaving." He advised me.  
  
"But, wouldn't that be worse? I mean, in a while there'll be more people looking for me" I stated.  
  
Logan shook his head, "Lydecker still expects you to be running the streets right now, lost, alone, terrified. You're better off staying here."  
  
I guess he had a point. Lydecker did expect me to terrified and definetly alone. But i'm not, it's the opposite actually, I feel safe and i'm not alone. I've got him.   
  
"You're right, i'll stay here" I agree.  
  
He smiles and slides his hand into mine. I feel my heart race and my breath clutching. I should be pulling away but this feels so right.   
  
What I said about getting out of Seattle and running away from Lydecker was only half of it. Of course, I should be afraid of him re-capturing me but what i'm really trying to do is run away from Logan. Because I actually feel emotions. It's scary, yet a wonderful sensation. I don't know wether to stay with him or leave. I don't know which one is better for me. Emotions or loneliness? I never thought the two could be compared.   
  
To be continued....  
  
SPOILERS for Part 3: Max wasn't the only one to escpape that day...Zack had also run away and has now found Max. He tries to pull her away from Logan in attempt to bring her along with him to Europe for safety. Will she go and leave Logan? part 3 is coming soon... :) This is kinda like "Blah Blah, Woof Woof" but with different circumstances.  
  
Please review! It's always appreciated to know what you think! ;-) 


End file.
